Street Fighter Omega
Street Fighter Omega is 2D fighting game developed and released by Capcom. It's title is based on the Street Fighter Alpha series. Character Roster Returning Fighters *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Cammy *Guile *Abel *Dhalsim *Sagat *Zangief *Sakura *Blanka *Dan *Rufus *Vega *Balrog *M. Bison *C. Viper *Akuma *E. Honda *Seth *El Fuerte *Ibuki *Juri *Rose *Cody *Guy *R. Mika *Dudley *Makoto *Gill *Twelve *Urien *Necro New Fighters *'Tien Tei '- A Vietnamese warrior who practices Viet Tai Chi, Tien Tei is a mercenary-for-hire looking for money. He was sent to take down Minos and get paid afterwards. His rival is C. Viper. *'Chuck '- A Canadian boxer, Chuck only seeks thrills to bide his time between matches. His rival is Dudley. *'Khamun '- An Egyptian, Khamun seeks assistance, for his family is going hungry. He enters the fighting tournament in order to obtain riches and food for his family. His rival is El Fuerte *'Krystal' - 'An Australian assassin, Krystal is sent into the tournament by Bison to assassinate Minos , but Krystal doesn't know that Bison is her client. Her rival is Ibuki. *'Sho-Li '- Nothing is known about Sho-Li's origins, other than he seeks worthy challengers, and hates Shadaloo. He also has a ghostly atmosphre to him. His Rival is Chun-Li *'Minos '''- The villain of the Omega series, Minos wishes to control all life and be the king of the planet. He is unlocked after beating Arcade with all characters like Gill was in Street Fighter III. His rival is Seth Modes *Arcade *Versus *Story *Online *Extras *Challenge *Store Stages Each character now has their own stage again like in the arcade titles. Let me show you them *Ryu: Genbu Plains, Japan *Ken: Hotel Masters, USA *Chun-Li: Zhidan Plaza, China *Cammy: Mykonos, Greece *Guile: Nevada Ghost Valley, USA *Abel: in front of the Eifel Tower, France *Dhalsim: in front of the Jaunpur Monument, India *Sagat: Resting place of OgNagpa in front of the Gautama Buddha statue, Thailand *Zangief: Akademgorodok Blast Furnace, Russia *Sakura: Hana Shoutengai, Japan *Blanka: Swampland Branch of Madeira River, Brazil *Dan: Hinode Park, Japan *Rufus: Battery Park, USA *Vega: Requena Spiral Tower, Spain *Balrog: Las Vegas, USA *M. Bison: Secret Point 48107 *C. Viper: Statue of Liberty, USA *Akuma: Dragon Fang Cave, Japan *E. Honda: Higashi-Komagata Katomi Kontou, Japan *Seth: Secret Point 29603 *El Fuerte: Fundidora Park, Mexico *Ibuki: Himeji Castle, Japan *Juri: In front of Juche Tower, North Korea *Rose: Palazzo Mistero, Italy *Cody: Metro City Police Detention Center, USA *Guy: Overhead under 22nd Street, USA *R. Mika: Wrestling Ring at Sardine Beach *Dudley: Wembly Stadium, England *Makoto: Mt. Fuji, Japan *Gill: Secret Point 14506 *Twelve: Secret Point 09273 *Urien: Secret Point 96248 *Necro: Icy wasteland, Russia *Tien Tei: Ha Long Bay, Vietnam *Chuck: Grand River, Canada *Khamun: Pyramid of Giza, Egypt *Krystal: Sydney Opera House, Australia *Sho-Li: Old Temple, Unknown *Minos: Crumbling Laboratory, Unknown Street Fighter Omega 2 '''New Characters *Gouken *Elena *Yun *Yang *Karin *Hakan *Q *Oro Original New Fighters *'Kui Ho' - A Japanese kid who uses Wu Shu as his fighting style. Kui Ho wishes to hone his skills in this tournament, and meet the famed Ryu. His rival is Ryu. *'Xerox' - A robot built by an unknown creator, Xerox seeks to find his purpose, and entering the fighting tournament will apparently help him. His rival is M. Bison New Stages *Gouken: Shirakawa-go, Japan *Elena: Savannah, Kenya *Yun/Yang: Victoria Harbour rooftop, Hong Kong *Karin: Queen of Victoria Ship, Japan *Hakan: Spice Bazaar, Turkey *Q: N/A (but if 2 Q's are in battle it will go to a random stage with Q's theme playing) *Oro: Nikko Temple, Japan *Kui Ho: Ginza, Japan *Xerox: Island, Atlantic Ocean Street Fighter Omega 3 New Returning Characters *Fei Long *T. Hawk *Birdie *Eagle *Dee Jay Original Character *Mocpac - A Japanese guy who can break the fourth wall, Mocpac is entering the tournament just for fun. He also fights with random objects. His rival is Ryu New Stages *Fei Long: Kowloon Park, Hong Kong *T. Hawk: Monte Alban Plains, Mexico *Birdie: Train Junkyard, England *Eagle: Big Ben, England *Dee Jay: Port Antonio, Jamaica *Mocpac: Capcom HQ, Japan Super Street Fighter Omega 3 New Fighters *Rolento *Sodom *Evil Ryu *Maki *Ingrid New Stages *Rolento: Camouflaged Subway, USA *Sodom: Manhattan Building 49F, USA *Evil Ryu: Oni Fang Cave, Japan *Maki: Metro City Mayor's Office, USA *Ingrid: N/A (Same principle as Q) Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:XBOX 360 Games